


Even In Death

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, A Good Soldier. Tim Drake isn't quite sure what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dead Talk Back (And Back And Back And Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639) by seriousfic. 



Training with Bruce watching can be a little unnerving at times, but slowly but surely, Tim has learned how to deal with it. A Robin can't be unnerved by Batman watching him, after all. Though, that's about the only thing he's learned to deal with. He's not quite sure seeing his dead predecessor every time he starts training is something he should deal with or see a psychiatrist for, but then Batman won't have a Robin, and everything will be a mess again.

Tim just keeps on training, pulling out his new collapsible bo staff that was made just for his fighting style. He swiped at the dummy in front of him, hoping that maybe this training session will be different. This training session will be ghost free or whatever the last Robin has become. At least, Tim hopes so.

"You spend too much time in your head, new kid," Jason states, floating through the dummy that Tim had just hit with his bo staff, and any hopes of a normal, _quiet_ training session is out the window. "A real Robin could deal with a little old ghost."

Tim frowns at Jason's words and turns to the next attack dummy. He wants to answer Jason. He has wanted to answer Jason ever since he first started showing up during the training sessions, but Bruce is watching him. Tim can't answer.

"Aww, just gonna ignore me because Bruce is watching?" Jason questions as he continues to keep himself in Tim's line of vision. "That's not very nice, Timmy. Robins should be _nice_."

When the laughter comes, it's not surprising. "Actually, that made me a pretty shitty Robin, huh?"

"...I don't think so," Tim murmurs quietly, speaking up for the first time, and he just hopes that it isn't a mistake to talk to Jason, and that he's not just delusional.

Jason's frown reaches his bright blue eyes that the old Robin mask doesn't have white out lenses to hide. "Really?" he asks, almost hopefully.

Tim wonders how he should answer that, but it just bubbles out before he can stop himself. "I used to watch you," he starts as he tosses his staff aside to try another technique. "You were real mean to the criminals, but you always made sure innocent bystanders and victims were taken care of. You were really kind with them..."

Jason's silent for a long moment, and for a while, Tim's afraid he has said something wrong, and that Jason will disappear and never come back. He doesn't want that, but there's nothing he can do. Jason's dead and maybe a figment of his imagination, so he can't really control this situation.

"I think I'm beginning to like you, kid," Jason speaks up, popping up in front of Tim again. "I've decided; I'll let you be Robin without pestering you...too much."

Tim's a bit shocked by Jason's proclamation. From what he knows of Jason Todd, Tim figured that Jason would never leave him alone, let alone like him. They aren't exactly compatible in personality; Tim's just a lonely, nerdy stalker boy while Jason is...was a bright, albeit abrasive Robin. It just doesn't make sense to Tim, and it must show on his face.

"Don't be so shocked," Jason continues, snapping his fingers in front of Tim's face. "You might wanna keep moving, though. Don't want to make Batman to think you might be better off in Arkham since you're standing here talking to no one."

"I..." Tim starts as he begins to move again, fluidly moving into another fighting style he had been learning recently. "Maybe I can visit your grave to talk to you...?"

That makes Jason freeze before snorting. "Man, you're making this all pretty damned morbid, kid." He pauses with an eye roll. "Though, I gotta say this place is the pretty morbid since my grave is really that Case even if my body's elsewhere."

Tim hadn't thought of it that way as he glances at the Case with Jason's Robin suit. "I can only talk to you here?" he questions as he starts to move into some katas.

"I guess so," Jason mutters. "Damn, this 'cave got real depressing since I died. You mind doing me a favor, kid?"

Glancing over to Jason, who is slowly floating back towards his case, Tim nods. "Anything, Robin," he states, almost reverently.

Jason grins a bit, definitely a Robin grin, a _Jason_ Robin grin. "Make this crypt a bit more cheery, okay? Bruce sure needs it, and well, I'd rather see happy people around here, and since I'm dead, you gotta listen to me, right?"

The logic is a little skewed, but it makes Tim smile as he finishes his first kata. "Of course. I'll do my best," Tim answers, a little smile on his lips.

"Good. I expect no less, Robin," Jason states, his ghostly hand trying to ruffle his gelled hair. "Now, I gotta go. Haunt ya later."

With that, Jason gives him one last grin and a wave before disappearing into his Case, like he was never there at all. Tim pauses in the beginning of his second kata, thinking. He has a warm feeling in his chest, finally gaining approval from Jason. He thinks it should be enough, but Tim feels that maybe the approval he's always wanted isn't quite enough. After a moment, he slips into his cool down stretches then puts a determined face as he approaches Batman.

Batman melts into Bruce when the cowl is peeled back. "Yes, Tim? Do you have questions about your training regiment?" he asks, not bringing up the murmuring he couldn't quite make out when Tim was training.

"I was just thinking... And I came to the conclusion I don't know my predecessor as well as I believe I should," Tim states firmly.

Bruce's brows almost furrow at that. "I thought you spoke to Dick often...?"

Tim shakes his head. "No, I mean..." he trails off before regaining his confidence. "I'd like to know more about Jason Todd."


End file.
